African Speeches
Collection of African Speeches Emperor Yohannes On African airlifts in America "My fellow Africans, as we sit safe in our homes far away from the violence of the outer world, let us remember those who are not so lucky. It is the duty of us who are privileged to help out those elsewhere who suffer from war and the evils of the world. "I consider this duty just as important to me as it is important to all of us, and it is out of this sense of duty that the government here dispatched supplies and support to the war zone in North America. It is our expressed mission to provide aid to the suffering and refuge to those who choose it. As I speak, brave Africans in America and Cuba suffer the discomforts of war to bring to Africa safely thousands of refugees who's homeland is undergoing self destruction "It was in ancient times that Allah, in his wisdom, choose the nations of Sodom and Gomorrah for destruction because these lands had became wicked. Allah is merciful however, and angels were sent to save from the destruction the righteous and transport them to a safe place. It is important we take this message to heart. Though these governments and their elected officials might have driven their nations to destruction, it is neither fair nor just to allow the good to die because of the folly of the evil. We should instead endeavor to aid those who are innocent of the crimes of their neighbors. "As such I hope the Ethiopian people, and the African people as a whole, welcome these newcomers not as people saved from their faults, but rather saved by our mercy from the faults of the wicked. It is also our hope that the nations of North America will realize their errors and will repent from the ways of destruction. When a nation of North America chooses the way of peace, let them know that Ethiopia will be the first nation standing by their side. Occupation of Hejaz "Honorable citizens of our great nation, I come proudly before you to announce that our military, in defense of the lands of Allah, have occupied Hejaz to protect the holy sites from the wars that the corrupt Saudi kings have started. It is only under the guidance of Allah that we have achieved so much in the past year, and it is important we show our worthiness for his blessings as a new year dawns. "This year has seen the rise of our great empire from a small nation to the leader of the African world as our continent frees itself from the yokes of Western tyranny. Still, the war against tyranny in Africa is not over. The south still fights bravely against the evil that forceably governs its land, and we hope that within the next year this tyranny is eradicated from the country and Africa be given back to it's native children. "We too have seen the weakening of the west. China, Persia, India, and Africa rises into great nations as Europe and the Americas falls into repeated slaughter and war. We have seen the rise and fall of Florida in one single violent year, and the North American crisis in which we so mercifully reached out and saved many from. Even now, French troops backstab their former ally in Germany and we see a war that will hopefully further weaken the colonial efforts of the nations. "In this chaos we have done nothing but grow, and it is indeed possible for a man to travel from the Indian sea coast to the Atlantic ocean and never leave a free Africa. Someday, when allah is willing, a man shall too be able to march from the cape of good hope to the Mediterranean sea without stepping out of a free African nation. "But to strive to this requires the blessing of Allah. As such, I will humble myself before him and seek pilgramage in the holy places. Tomorrow I will visit the Kabba, and will there reflect on the future of the nation. Campaign to Botswana "Countrymen, Free Africans, I stand before you today humbled, as I am sure you all are as well, by the emotions that were witnessed at this podium just fifteen hours ago by our Tswanan brothers. Their struggle is our struggle, their pain is our pain. We've seen this play out many times, The vampire nations of Europe suck dry the resources of the innocents, and when those innocents cry for justice the Europeans beat them into submission. We seen it in the Congo, we seen it in Sudan, and now we see it again in Tswana. Men rise from their bondage shouting "Freedom! Freedom!", and they are beaten like beasts. "NO MORE! This is what I say. We endeavored with our constitution to proclaim to the world that only Africans will govern Africa, but they have not listened. We ask again, politely, that ALL NATIONS that are not native to this land LEAVE! They would undoubtedly request the same if we were to take and rape their homeland. We request Britain leave Africa lest they be DAMNED! We request Germany leave Africa lest they be DAMNED! We ask the same of Turkey, and Spain! We say this not only as a request, but as a warning! Russia was the great empire of our time, but they sinned greatly against the Fins, and the Georgians, and now Allah has punished their nation to be eaten alive by the very people they mistreated. We warn Britain, and Germany, and Turkey, and Spain, that communism will be the punishment for their sins. BUT THEY CAN REPENT, and they should start here. Give unto God's what is God's, and Africa what is rightly African. But Tswana is no longer in bondage. They have broken free, and now Britain rushes to recapture them. IT IS TOO LATE! Today we put to vote the recognition of British South Africa as being free. For the purposes of this, we recognize Greater Botswana (made of Botswana, Zambia, and Zimbabwe) as independent of Britain, and South Africa as being independent of Britain. We request the British too recognize the sovereignty of these states. Should Britain refuses the independence of these nation then, if Botswana or South Africa adopt the Pan-African Constitution, Ethiopia will pledge military aid as is required." Ndambe Plee for Ethiopian Aid "Men of Ethiopia! My people — our people, the people of Africa, are in danger. Their rights, their very lives have been taken from them by a colonial oppressor, who herds them into camps with no food and slaughters them like pigs. The people of Tswanaland are in need. Let me explain. "We are representatives from Seretse Khama's Tswana rebellion in the south. Perhaps you've heard of our activities. We are a guerilla group in the spirit of the Congolese just recently, or the Americans in 1776, or the Afghans multiple times in their history, or countless others who have thrown off the chains of oppression, who have let it be known amongst the countries of the world that they are not to be driven into the dirt! We are among those few, but you know what? All of them, all those celebrated resistance movements in history, had assistance from outside sources. We are no different, and we are not too proud to admit it. We require help, as well. "I have come to this great Parliament to remind you all of the fierce urgency of now. This is no time to engage in the luxury of cooling off after helping a few regions with their European problem, or to take the tranquilizing drug of gradual decolonization — a lie to pacify the masses. It would be fatal for the nation to overlook the urgency of the moment, for now is the time to lift our continent from the quick sands of slavery to the solid rock of freedom. Now is the time to make justice a reality for all of God's children. And we should start with Botswana. "The African man will never truly be free until we can call ourselves self-sufficient. Certainly, this Empire has accomplished great things, like a trans-continental railroad. But how can you be truly great if you allow the disease, the epidemic of colonialism to exist mere miles south of your border? My people cry out for deliverance. They suffer daily at the hands of a cruel kingdom that only wants their riches. "It is my hope that the whirlwinds of revolt will continue to shake the foundations of the "dark continent" until the bright day of justice emerges, until we are called the "Bright Continent", until we are revered for our accomplishments worldwide. But this cannot happen without support from the last great African empire still standing. So I urge you, brothers, to consider our request. Together, we can make the "Dark Continent" a beacon of hope for the world's oppressed. Thank you." Category:Africa Category:Documents